This invention relates to a package for containing a surgical implantable device, particularly an ophthalmic device for implanting in the human eye. Various devices for implanting in the eye are known. As examples, devices for sustained delivery release of a pharmaceutically active ingredient into the back-of-the-eye are disclosed in the following patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,972; U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,019; U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,475; U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,386; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,895.